<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>死后的告别 by truetyzz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947159">死后的告别</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/truetyzz/pseuds/truetyzz'>truetyzz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>幻想VS现实 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death In Dream, F/F, Multi, Other, dream - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:47:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/truetyzz/pseuds/truetyzz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>当人死后，如果有一个机会可以跟生前认识的人告别，时间只有一天，应该怎样度过？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ji li/Ren Xin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>幻想VS现实 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851472</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>死后的告别</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>这是一个未完成的作品，文字和漫画的部分都是。在创作的过程中，我经历了两次搬家和对写作剧本的学习。遇到的问题是热情的消退、对故事的不满，我不确定这个故事能不能完成，它可能会一直保留着现在的样子。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>她从床上惊醒，仿佛经历了恐怖的事情，她神色未定的躺在那里。<br/>旁边的铃声响了，提醒她今天还有事情要做。于是她出了门，去拜访街市的朋友。<br/>朋友的摊位在一个高台上，她的身高还够不到高台，每次只能仰望平台上的东西。她惦着脚尖，在台子下面呼唤着：“任心，可以陪陪我吗？”</p><p>“等一下……”一个扎马尾的女生冒了头出来，“怎么突然来了？”。她从一个堆满货物的架子旁伸出头，看得出这是一家买娃娃和道具的店</p><p>“我有点事情……你今天可以陪我吗？”她脸色苍白，一脸为难的提问。</p><p>“你等一下哦”任心的头缩了回去，她的声音从后面传了出来。高台上的玩具消失了，两边挂着的东西也收了起来，任心脱下外面罩着的衣服，从台子后面拿起一块布，向空了的台子盖去。她拿着一个斜挎包从盖板下面钻出来，说了声，“走吧！今天要做什么？”</p><p>任心是一个光彩夺目的人，个子很高，手脚很长，手臂看起来很有力气，像一个摔跤运动员，站在那里就有很抢眼的气质。相比而言，她就矮矮胖胖的，不那么显眼。</p><p>“我是来告别的，晚上就要离开了。”</p><p>“去哪里？你不是才回来吗？”</p><p>“搬去南方的城市，去那里开始新的生活。”</p><p>“那你还回来吗？”</p><p>“暂时不了，你能陪着我告别吗？”</p><p>“可以呀。我不是已经在了吗？”</p><p>“好紧张，好怕自己坚持不下去。“</p><p>“按照你自己的想法去做，做不好也没关系。如果情绪太复杂，试着抛开它们，专注事情本身。”</p><p>“我试一试，不过有人在旁边实在是太安心了。”</p><p>“你是为了安慰才来找我的吧？”</p><p>“很明显吗？”</p><p>“超明显”</p><p>======</p><p>她们去了纪离的幼儿园，拜访那里的老师。她看到印象中的老师走了过来，给了她一个轻轻的拥抱，说：“老师，我今天来做告别，晚上要离开了。”老师想起了什么，说到：“前几天新闻里的人是你啊。”“是我。”“环境太坏了，</p><p>之后她们去了纪离长大的花园，那里有一颗特别的树，树枝压得很低，春天会开有香气的紫花。那个花园现在已经不在了，场景只是纪离的想象。</p><p>在开花的公园里，纪离看到了她妈妈在和一个不认识的一身黑衣的人讲话。她们躲在树丛后面观看两个人的对话，从黑衣人僵硬的表情里看不出什么。（眼神没有光泽。）</p><p>过了一会儿，黑衣人离开了，妈妈走了过来，问躲在树丛里的她们：“吃饭吗？”</p><p>她们从躲藏的树丛后站了起来，纪离摇头说她已经吃过了。妈妈没有再邀请她们，说：“那我先回家了。”</p><p>她们已经做了一些事情，拜访了一些人，和那些想要告别的人说过再见之后，她觉得满足了。但还有重要的人没有说。</p><p>接下来她们去了一家甜品店坐在喝茶的位置上，纪离终于下定决心向任心阐述非要今天出来不可的原因。</p><p>“几周前我救了一只流浪猫，她太害怕了，对我又抓又咬。我很害怕她可能有传染病，就很快去打了疫苗。可是打完疫苗之后，我还是发烧了，并且浑身无力。我以为那是感冒或者肺炎。只是吃了些感冒药就没当回事。”</p><p>说话的时候，纪离全程戴着口罩，但任心什么都没有戴。</p><p>“事情并不像我想象的那样，打了疫苗就可以保护我自己。一周之后，在一次午觉中病发了，所以我死掉了。”</p><p>“今天是死后的第七天，我回来跟你们告别。”</p><p>任心坐在对面，一半意识到发生了什么事情的表情，默默流着眼泪，大颗像珍珠一样落了下来。</p><p>“如果当时更注意到就好了，如果去看了医生就好了。”</p><p>“你没必要这样责怪自己，你已经做的很好了。如果政府控制了狂犬病的源头，或者疫苗的质量有效，你就不会死了。”任心抱着纪离说到。</p><p>“谢谢你的安慰。”</p><p>“也谢谢你来找我。”</p><p>纪离之后离开了任心去找妈妈，她在楼下的广场长椅上坐着，背对着纪离，踢着脚下的石子。</p><p>“我来告别了”，纪离说到，“我已经死了。”</p><p>她说完后走进，摇了摇妈妈的肩膀，可她没有反应。</p><p>纪离走过来到长椅的另一边，站到她面前，定住了。那里有一个黑色的伤口，又长又焦，散发着黑色气息，横贯整个胸口。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>这是我害怕感染狂犬病后的一个梦境。在冗长的梦里面，她一开始就死了，但她决定要将整个事情瞒下来，为了不让她想见的人难过。里面穿插了很多我对小时候的回忆，包括城市，街道，朋友。里面的东西，因为新城市的建造，旧有的记忆拆除，已经变得除了在脑海中，什么地方都找不到了。我想努力再现出来，不管以漫画或者文字的形式。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>